


Wintershock Drabbleverse

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, darcylanddrabblerace, darcyverse, here be dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Wintershock drabbles
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/669671
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Wear It If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Darcyverse Discord Game Night
> 
> I'll update tags and chapter count after each Game Night
> 
> unedited, unbeta'd etc.

**Drabble prompt number 1**

"Wear it if you want to."

* * *

If Darcy Lewis has one philosophy in life, it’s ‘do what you want, as long as you’re not hurting anyone.’ As well as ‘Eat it before it disappears,’ ‘Do it before you forget about it,’ ‘Wear it if you want to,’ and ‘life’s too short.’

Which is why she turns up for work today wearing a purple hat, bright red dress, and cheetah-print leggings, eating the three day old doughnuts leftover from her birthday, and mentally pep-talking herself to ask Bucky Barnes out to dinner. He may potentially get to live for another hundred years but she won’t.

* * *


	2. You Never Said There'd Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with dragons

**Drabble prompt number 2**

"You never said there'd be dragons"

* * *

Darcy stared drop-jawed up at the mountain pass.

"You never said there'd be dragons," she uttered in awe.

Bucky smiled at her. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“But- everyone said they’re extinct.” She shot a glance back at him, delight lighting up her face.

Shaking his head, Bucky stepped back. “No, we just went… somewhere else for a while.”

Engrossed as she was by the glint of sunlight on shiny wings, it took a moment for his words to sink in.

“Wait, what?”

* * *


	3. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Races, March 16th

Prompt 3

Spirit in The Sky   


* * *

1.

“Do you believe in God?” Darcy asked, half idly, half seriously.

“Not any more,” Bucky replied.

“Me neither,” Darcy said. “Like, even before all this happened, I didn’t believe.”

“I used to.” Bucky rolled over and stared at her. “Went to church regular, said my prayers. But I’ve seen too much now. There ain’t nothing up there watchin’ over us. And if there is, they’re asleep. Or dead. Or something. Whatever, they don’t care about us.”

Darcy hummed in agreement. “Do you think aliens believe in God?” was her next question.

“What’s got you so reflective tonight?” Bucky asked.

Darcy blinked and smiled at him. “Nothing. I just think a lot, sometimes.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
